


[Podfic] Important Shopping Decisions

by miss_marina95



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, BAMF Pepper Potts, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary: Pepper's on a boring conference call and doing some important shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Important Shopping Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Important Shopping Decisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685423) by [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion). 



> Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V! Check out the full anthology [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html), it's fantastic!
> 
> As always, so much love to Perpetual Motion for having BP and being amazing! The rain in the background is a bit more noticeable in this one, idk guys, I'm sorry! Although it's not as bad as I had thought, so *shrugs*

Coverart (by the incredible bessyboo!) and audiobook of the anthology [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html)! 

Length: 00:05:56

Links: Download (right-click, save): [ MP3 ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/mp3/%5bMarvel%5d%20Important%20Shopping%20Decisions.mp3)

Streaming available through MP3! Much love to paraka for hosting!


End file.
